


back on solid ground

by geckointhegarbage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Yeahhhh, enjoy!!, for the vld games!!, just some cute stufff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckointhegarbage/pseuds/geckointhegarbage
Summary: ayy did this piece for the voltron games (BLUE LION FTW) hope you guys enjoyed!!tumblr: geckointhegarbage.tumblr.comart tumblr: 88-20.tumblr.com





	back on solid ground

They’re home.

 

After years of war, after years of homesickness, the paladins of Voltron were finally home. The blue skies and soft sands of Earth were theirs again. They could do anything they wished, anything at all. They were free. 

 

Each paladin had a specific destination in mind. As the blue planet became bigger and bigger in the windows of their lions, ideas and plans that were ditched long ago came back to mind. In the black lion, Keith knew, for once, exactly where he wanted to go. He wanted to take Shiro and Krolia to meet his father. Shiro had never met him, and Krolia deserved a chance to go see him again, one last time. 

 

Pidge smiled, a tear running down her face. She was going to go back home to see her mom, dad, and Bae-Bae. She can’t even remember what Bae-Bae was like: how she smelled, how she ran, how excited she got when she would come back home from the Garrison. Her mom would be overjoyed to see her son and daughter come back again. She would cry and hug both of them close. They would return her hug and think,  _ I’m with my family again.  _

 

Hunk was practically shaking in his seat. His mom and dad were waiting for him back home. Hunk knew that they never gave up hope looking for their son. They would be ecstatic to finally have their little boy back. Hunk would make them cookies, tell his dad about what foods he learned to make in space, and watch their faces light up in interest. His heart thumped faster at the thought. 

 

Lance was oddly quiet as they approached. He’d been wanting to come back here ever since they left. The soft sand of Varadero, the warm embrace of his mom, the bickering with his siblings. He missed all of it. Until recently, he thought he’d never get to see them again. That his mama and papa would grow older not knowing how much their youngest son loved them, and wished he could come back. Lance smiles gently, now knowing that he will see them again, that his siblings will bicker with him again. 

 

As they approach the planet, everyone is shaking from excitement. 

 

“I can’t believe we’re back!” Hunk exclaims into their comms. 

 

“It’s been too long,” Lance remarks. All of the lions accelerate towards Garrison. They would land there, and having already contacted their families about where they will be, meet up with their loved ones. 

 

The large institution was finally a pleasant sight. As they lowered their lions down onto open land, they noticed cars and people milling around, cameras flashing in awe of the beasts. None of the paladins hesitated before bursting through the exit of their lions, and making their first steps on Earth. The ground was softer than they were used to. The day was cloudy and chilly, weather no one minded. The air was crisp and cool. The teens breathed in as much as they could in one gulp, then went in for seconds, thirds. The air here was something they didn’t even think of missing. 

 

The crowd moved towards them with caution. Well, most of it. Lance was the first to notice a few yells in Spanish as a short, old lady with reading glasses whipped her tiny beaded handbag at a man standing towards the front of it. 

 

“Abuela?” Lance whispered, in shock. She hadn’t changed. 

 

The old lady turned to face her grandson.

 

“Lance!” she cries, and runs with surprising speed towards Lance, smothering him with hugs and kisses. The rest of Lance’s family wasn’t too far behind. Soon, all six of his siblings were burying him in a dog pile, each of them screaming his name and crying. His nieces and nephews followed, even though some had never even met him before. Lance sat and cried with each of them, hugging them close. 

 

Then, when he finally let go of Marco, he looked up. “Mama?” he said timidly. “Papa?”

 

His parents stood above him, gentle tears pouring down each of their faces. “Hi mijo,” his mother replied softly. 

 

Lance threw himself on top of both of them, crying even harder. He had his family back, and now  _ nothing  _ was going to take him away from them. 

 

As Lance cried and hugged his family, Pidge’s family was next to burst from the crowd. Her mom, dad, and Bae-Bae raced towards her and took her in their arms. 

 

“I’m so proud of you, Katie,” her mom cried. “So proud.” 

 

Pidge sobbed as she went in again for another hug from her mother. Bae-Bae barked and whined impatiently, waiting for her turn. Pidge soon noticed, and laughed. She tried to pick up the now huge great dane (and failed miserably). Pidge settled for hugging her and receiving kisses on her face. Nothing to make your arrival back home better than dog slobber. 

“Where’s your brother?” Sam asked his daughter. 

 

Pidge, overcome with joy, laughed. “He’s on his way. His ship was a little further out, but he’ll be here in about ten minutes.” 

 

“Ten minutes and we get to be a whole family again,” her mom smiled. 

 

“Ten minutes,” her dad agreed. 

 

Hunk’s family was next. His mom and dad walked out timidly from the crowd, unsure of what to expect. But as soon as they saw him, they raced over as fast as their legs could carry them. His mother was the first to reach him, and took him in her arms. 

 

“Is this really you?” she asked, hugging him and kissing his cheeks. 

 

“It’s really me, Ma,” he replied, tears streaking down his face. 

 

“You’re back home!” his father cheered, grabbing Hunk and ruffling his hair. “You made it back, kiddo.”

 

Hunk nodded. “I did, Dad. I really did.” 

 

“We are so happy to see you again,” his mother cooed. “You’ve gotten so big!”

 

Hunk nodded. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you.”

 

“Too long,” his father corrects, going in for another hug from his son. 

 

Keith watched as this unfolded. He stood a little farther away from everyone and their crying families, watching them each get welcomed home. He purses his lips. 

 

Shiro puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith shudders in surprise, then turns to look at him. Shiro smiles gently at his brother. 

 

“You might not have a family that big, but at least you got us,” he says. 

 

Krolia follows suit, and puts one of her hands on Keith’s other shoulder. “Maybe your family isn’t that big or loud,” she starts, looking at how Lance was animatedly telling stories from space to his family. “Or that sweet and perfect,” she turns Keith towards Pidge, who was petting Bae-Bae while telling her parents about what she discovered in space. “Or even that simple.” They make a final glance at Hunk, showing his family his lion. “But you still have us.” Cosmo nuzzled his snout against Keith. 

 

“We’re still here to welcome you home,” Shiro mussed up the top of Keith’s hair. He was able to get a small smile from him. 

 

“Welcome home, Keith,” Krolia grinned at her son. “Welcome home.” 

 

Afterwards, they go their separate ways. 

 

Lance had already decided where he wanted to go: back to Cuba. He brought Blue and Kaltenecker with him to his family’s large farm. Blue became something for the town to marvel at. Lance’s nieces and nephews would climb her paws when they would play pirate or princess. Kaltenecker would join in sometimes too. She made a good noble steed. 

 

Pidge traveled back to Canada with her family. Green went with her, as well as the small furry aliens from the trash asteroid. Her mother loved the small aliens. She was even able to train them to help her put away dishes and dust high up places. Bae-Bae thought they were new toys for her though, so they had to duck and stay far away from her if she ever waltzed into the room. Matt and Pidge would start integrating alien tech into their everyday life. They even won a Nobel Prize for figuring out how to make Earth’s ships fast and safe enough to reach Kerberos in less than five minutes. 

 

Hunk went back with his family too. But this time, he couldn’t bring Yellow with him. His family was unable to afford keeping a lion of that size on their property, so he was forced to leave it in the cave where they found Blue. Keith was more than happy to keep a watch over it. He and his father opened a new bakery, featuring all the foods he got to try while saving the universe. Surprisingly, many of the customers he had found the food goo particularly tasty. Even though his life was simple, he liked it. It felt good to have a break from the chaos of outer space. 

 

Keith went back to how he usually lived. Okay, maybe there were a few changes. During the time that Keith was gone, the city had built several houses near where his shack once stood. After he gave them permission to tear it down, he moved into one of them with Shiro and his mother. He opened a small auto-shop, using some tech that Pidge developed. His specialty was adding alien tech to automobiles, and pretty soon everyone wanted to have an option for a smoothie maker in their car. Business was good, and his job kept him happy. Keith was even able to use his earnings to get him and Shiro a much needed vacation. 

 

The paladins still visited each other now and again, happy to receive each other’s company. The weight of the universe was off of their shoulders. At last they could sit back, and live just as they were supposed to. The defenders of the universe lived happy lives, free from threats from the Galra. They wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> ayy did this piece for the voltron games (BLUE LION FTW) hope you guys enjoyed!!
> 
> tumblr: geckointhegarbage.tumblr.com  
> art tumblr: 88-20.tumblr.com


End file.
